Cerita Picisan
by Chisami Fuka
Summary: Kagamine Len tidak tahu ada hal menyenangkan lain selain membaca dan Kaganemika Rin tidak tahu kalau tidaklah semua hal baru itu buruk./Read the warning please!/ RnR?


**Summary : Kagamine Len tidak tahu ada hal menyenangkan lain selain membaca dan Kaganemika Rin tidak tahu kalau tidaklah semua hal baru itu buruk./Read the warning please!/ RnR?**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Corp.**

**Cerita Picisan © Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s). Out of Topic. Less Description**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Point of View**

Iris aquamarinenya terus bergerak mengikuti barisan-barisan kalimat yang tertera di buku yang di bacanya. Suasana ribut di sekelilingnya tidak membuyarkan konsentrasinya dalam membaca novel itu. Novel setebal ratusan halaman yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya sejak kemarin pagi. Novel yang menurutnya lebih menarik daripada apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Kau tidak bosan membaca terus, eh? Kutu buku?" suara rendah nampak menyapa indra pendengarannya. Merasa dirinya di tanyai dan di ejek, akhirnya sang kutu buku menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang mengejeknya tadi, "Daripada kau mengganggu kegiatanku lebih baik cari kegiatan lain saja, Mikuo." usir si kutu buku itu. Mikuo terkekeh pelan, sahabat sekaligus kutu buku ternama di kelasnya ini memang agak galak.

"Sebaiknya kau berbaur dengan yang lain Len. Kelas kita di acak jadi cukup banyak murid kelas sebelah yang pindah kesini. Bersyukurlah kita masih sekelas." ucap Mikuo sambil memerhatikan sekelilingnya, suasana kelas dimana tidak ada guru.

"Kenapa aku harus bersyukur?" gumam Len yang mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Lebih tertarik pada buku ratusan halaman yang di pegangnya sekarang daripada usul Mikuo.

"Karena kalau tidak mungkin saja kau akan di asingkan di kelas ini, tidak punya teman, duduk sendirian di pojokkan kelas, tidak di perhatikan siapapun bahkan cenderung di lupakan." ucap Mikuo sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Len. Len tersinggung berat atas ucapan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu dari tadi. "Mak—"

"Sstttt," tiba-tiba Mikuo memotong ucapan Len. "Kau lihat gadis yang berdiri di dekat pintu itu?" Mau tidak mau Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tunjuk Mikuo.

"Hatsune Miku?"

Mikuo mengangguk cepat. "Doakan aku, Len!" ucap Mikuo sebelum melenggang pergi ke arah gadis bernama Hatsune Miku itu. Len menghela nafas berat, sudah tahu apa yang di maksudkan Mikuo.

Berkenalan, pendekatan, jadian, putus. Itulah yang terjadi kalau Mikuo sudah melirik seorang gadis dan menyuruh Len mendoakannya.

Mikuo itu tipe orang yang bergonta-ganti pacar. Entah sudah berapa belas bahkan puluhan orang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasih Mikuo. Entahlah, Len tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

Len kembali mengingat ucapan Mikuo tadi. Menyuruhnya berbaur dengan orang lain.

Tidak, Len bukan tipe orang yang tertutup dan tidak mau bergaul. Hanya saja dia lebih menyukai sastra daripada semua itu. Mikuo mengatainya tidak normal—agak pendiam, suka novel, tidak punya teman wanita, menolak majalah dewasa yang di sodorkan Mikuo. Hei, menurutnya dirinya normal-normal saja.

Dia lebih memilih membaca novel atau buku-buku bermanfaat lain daripada memelototi majalah dewasa milik Mikuo.

Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan sedikit uang tabungannya untuk membeli novel daripada menggunakannya untuk mengencani gadis tidak jelas.

Dia lebih memilih... Novel daripada yang lain.

Kaganemika Rin hanya diam sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan temannya yang menurutnya agak... Aneh.

"Ah! Aku pernah menghadiri konsernya yang itu! Duduk di bangku VVIP paling depan dan berjabat tangan langsung dengannya! Aku sangat senang hari itu,"

"Aku mengoleksi semua album original beserta tanda tangannya. Oh, asal kalian tahu, sangat susah mencari album yang benar-benar original darinya! Juga harganya mahal!"

"Aku pernah memeluknya langsung pada saat jumpa persnya! Tubuhnya harum dan sempurna!"

Okeh, Rin merasa teman-teman barunya itu bukan sekedar bergosip ringan tentang tetangganya yang merupakan artis itu, tapi sudah saling memamerkan diri.

Tetangga artisnya itu? Oh, siapa yang tidak mengenal artis itu. Utatane Piko, penyanyi solo remaja yang sedang bagaikan ulat naik daun sekarang.

Tetangganya? Ya, Piko memang tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilnya dulu.

Teman pertamanya bilang duduk di barisan VVIP pada saat konser Piko dan berjabat tangan dengannya? Setiap konser Piko memberinya tiket VVIP tanpa di mintanya dan dia selalu bergandengan dengan Piko ketika mereka kecil dulu.

Teman keduanya bilang dia mengoleksi semua album original yang sangat langka nan mahal beserta tanda tangan aslinya? Rin mendapat kiriman album itu langsung dari Piko lengkap dengan bucket bunga tanpa dimintanya, Piko juga sering memberikan tanda tangan di setiap sudut kamar Rin tanpa di minta.

Teman ketiganya bilang dia memeluk Piko saat jumpa pers? Oh, Piko memeluknya tiap mereka bertemu, mereka sangat akrab, lebih dari kata sangat akrab jika ada kata lagi untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka. Over-akrab mungkin?

Perlukah dia membeberkan semuanya agar teman-teman barunya itu bisa berhenti saling memamerkan diri sendiri? Tidak, tidak perlu. Rin memilih diam dan tetap rendah hati. Meski kadang dia sangat muak dengan sifat teman-temannya yang saling memamerkan itu. Mereka lebih nampak seperti saingan.

Oh, betapa dia merindukan teman lamanya yang telah pindah kelas itu. Dia pindah ke kelas baru tanpa mengenal siapapun disini. Dia memang cukup populer di sekolahnya, dia tahu banyak orang, tapi dia tidak mengenal banyak orang.

Dia lebih suka hal-hal lama. Mungkin contohnya seperti kelas lamanya, teman lamanya, dia tidak suka sesuatu yang baru. Bukannya tidak menerima perubahan, perubahan itu wajar. Hanya saja, dia tidak menyukai hal baru kali ini. Dia tidak menyukai kelas barunya, dia tidak menyukai teman barunya.

Tapi meski begitu, Rin harus tetap bisa menerima keadaan. Agar eksistensinya tidak hilang. Agar dia tetap dapat menyesuaikan diri.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terdengar di buka, menampakkan seorang pemuda lengkap dengan seragam SMAnya melangkah masuk sambil sedikit-sedikit menoleh sana-sini, seperti mencari seseorang.

Banyak mata di kelas itu mengerjap menatap pemuda itu. "Eng... Ah! Rin!" serunya pelan sambil menghampiri Rin yang masih loading di tempatnya. Pelukkan maut di terima Rin setelah itu. "Rindu, hehehe..."

Loading lama, beberapa murid yang ada disana mulai berbicara, "Itu Utatane Piko, kan?"

Merasa namanya di panggil, sosok yang memeluk Rin tadi membalikkan badannya menatap orang yang memanggil namanya tadi. "A-Ah, iya. Perkenalkan, Utatane Piko, aku bersekolah disini mulai hari ini." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Seketika kelas hening beberapa detik sebelum para siswi menjerit.

Rin hanya merasakan teman-teman barunya tadi menatapnya iri ketika Piko menjelaskan semuanya.

Kaganemika Rin menghela nafas, lagi-lagi, di semester baru ini, di kelas baru ini, dia menjadi seorang pengurus kelas dengan posisi penting. Guru-guru memang sangat mempercayainya, begitu juga dengan murid-murid yang memang mengandalkannya dalam soal kepengurusan.

Tapi Rin lelah, dia bosan menjadi pengurus kelas. Apalagi di posisi cukup penting seperti ini, wakil ketua kelas. Mendengar namanya di calonkan menjadi ketua OSIS SMA ini saja sudah membuatnya enggan, apalagi dia baru saja naik kelas 12.

Belum lagi ketua kelasnya itu orang yang tidak dia kenal, orang baru, hal baru, dia tidak terlalu suka.

Guru memintanya mengantarkan raport-raport yang di kumpulkan murid sekelasnya itu ke kantor guru, bersama-sama dengan ketua kelasnya. Rin bergegas mengemasi barangnya saat melihat ketua kelasnya sudah menunggunya di depan kelas, menunggunya membawa sebagian buku yang ada di atas meja.

Rin mengambil setengah dari tumpukkan itu tanpa bilang apa-apa. "Rin-san ambil seperempatnya saja." suara bazz terdengar. Rin tersenyum simpul, "Tidak apa Len-san, ini juga kewajibanku. Ayo." ucap Rin sambil berjalan duluan.

Rin tahu apa yang ketua kelasnya maksud, dia ingat bahwa laki-laki itu memang sopan kepada siapapun, apalagi dia itu perempuan. Melihat seorang wanita membawa barang berat memang pasti akan membuat hati laki-laki itu sedikit tidak enak. Tapi tidak apalah, dia juga sudah terbiasa membaca buku yang tumpukkannya bahkan kadang melebihi tinggi tubuhnya.

Baru saja turun kelantai dua—kelasnya berada di lantai tiga sementara ruang guru berada di lantai paling bawah, seseorang menabraknya, membuat semua bawaannya jatuh dan isi tas selempangnya keluar beberapa karena dia tidak menutupnya dengan benar.

Oh, Rin mengutuk dirinya. Kenapa dia sial hari ini?

Orang yang menabraknya tadi segera minta maaf tapi sambil berlari pergi, membuat Rin mendengus pelan. "Kau tidap apa-apa?"

Rin baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi dia tidak berjalan sendirian. Len segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Rin sementara tangan kirinya memegang buku. Membuat Rin heran mengapa Len bisa seenteng itu memegang buku-buku itu.

"Um, tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." ucap Rin pelan sambil menerima uluran tangan itu. Len membantu Rin mengambil bukunya yang berceceran dan membawanya. Rin membiarkannya, karena memang sepertinya hanya bisa membawa seperempat dari jumlah buku tadi.

Selesai dengan buku Rin membereskan isi tasnya dan tidka lupa meresletingnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Rin saat mendapati Len menatapnya, tepatnya ke arah tasnya. Len cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak..." gumamnya.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Sebelum tiba-tiba Len membuka mulut, "Tadi... Yang di tasmu... Itu novel, kan?" tanyanya. Rin tersentak pelan, jadi itu yang di perhatikan Len?

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kau membacanya?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

Len menggeleng pelan, "Tidak sih... Hanya saja jarang ada gadis yang mau membaca novel itu." gumamnya pelan, takut menyinggung perasaan gadis itu. Rin tertawa, "Hobi setiap orang berbeda, Len-san." balasnya.

"I-Iya juga sih," gumam Len kikuk. "Len-san juga membacanya? Novel itu?" tanya Rin. Len mengangguk. Setelah itu Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kenapa?" tanya Len heran.

Rin menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja jarang ada laki-laki baca novel. B-Bukan bermaksud bilang aneh sih, malah itu keren! Karena, karena, biasa laki-laki sekarang sangaaaaat jarang ada yang membaca novel. Kebanyakan mereka tidak memahami apa itu sastra! Bahkan, bahkan..." Rin terdiam sendiri saat sadar bahwa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, bahkan dengan nada menggebu-gebu seperti itu.

"A-Ah, maaf, aku jadi berbicara tidak jelas." ucap Rin kemudian. Len menatapnya heran, "Tidak jelas apanya? Kau bicara dengan jelas, kok." balas Len. Setelah beberapa detik Len sadar dengan apa yang Rin maksud, pasti Rin berpikir dia berbicara dengan nada menggebu-gebu seperti itu sampai-sampai Len tidak mengerti.

"Well, seperti katamu, Rin-san. Selera setiap orang itu berbeda, jadi tidak ada kemungkinan aku juga tidak menyukai novel seperti kebanyakan orang, kan? Dan katakan saja apa yang kau ingin katakan tadi. Aku mendengarkannya." ucap Len.

Rin tersenyum sumringah, orang baru yang dia kenal ini tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan. Rin pandai menilai orang, dan menurut penilaiannya, Len akan seru bila di ajak berbicara soal sastra.

"Baiklah," gumam Rin sambil tersenyum, sebelum mulau berceloteh lagi sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor guru itu.

Dan Len merasa, berbicara dengan gadis ini menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan dari pada membaca.

Eh? Apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat .-.**

Okeh, ini apa? Entahlah, jangan tanya, Saia juga tidak tahu.

Fic ini di ketik sekitar dua jam yang lalu, jangan heran jika hasilnya ga jelas seperti ini.

Kemudian... Aaaaaaaaaah! Saia rinduuuuuuuuuuuu banget buat nulis fanfic! Ide-ide uda ngantri di kepala buat nulis, tapi entah mengapa tiap buka Word To Go ide itu langsung lenyap!

Di tambah udah kurang lebih setengah tahun Saia ga nulis, baru ngetik segini aja tangan udah pegel-pegel.

Di tambah Saia udah masa latihan buat ujian kelulusan, harus belajar Q.Q #meskienggapernabelajar.

Ini ide juga beda jauh dari yang Saia harapkan! Kehadiran Piko di fict ini juga ga tau maksudnya buat apa. Oh, maaf karena telah memenuhi archive FVI dengan fanfic ga jelas seperti ini. Mau di hapus? Tinggal bilang aja :D

Jadi, setelah semua yang kita lalui(?), apakah ada yang bersedia mereview, atau sekedar menyapa, atau mungkin sekedar menanyakan kabar Saia? #kedipkedipnakal #ditampar

Ah, Saia mulai gila. Jika Anda bertanya kapan Saia akan melanjutkan fic Saia yang satunya lagi #lirikdocumentsebelah. Jawabannya tidak tahu, atau mungkin secepatnya?

Sebenarnya udah lama Saia selesein chapter yang seharusnya, tapi entah mengapa Saia merasa tidak puas dan ingin menulis ulang, tapi ga ada ide. #curhat #dihajar

Last, intinya Saia menulis fic ini untuk sekedar melepas penat dan stres yang entah datang darimana. Sekian?

With love,

Chisami Fuka


End file.
